


Day 291

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [291]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [291]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 291

Merrill sipped her third drink of the night. The templars had declared the Lowtown market safe from demons once more and she and her friends were spending the night at the Hanged Man in celebration. Well, except Anders who was busy tending to the wounded, but he would have just been grumpy about something or other anyway. She hadn’t tried to stand since she started her second drink and she was worried that if she tried now she might keel over. Merrill had a bad habit of not realizing how drunk she was until she tried to do something.

Aveline was sitting across from her, just finishing her sixth drink. Donnic wasn’t here, sadly. Aveline was always much happier and more friendly when he was around. Aveline was usually so serious and grumpy all the time, but with Donnic she was much more relaxed.

“He’s so good for you,” Merrill said, sailing across the table. Aveline heaved a great sigh, she did that a lot when Merrill was talking to her.

“Who’s good for me?” Aveline asked.

“Donnic,” Merrill said. “Who else would I mean? You’re always so much happier when he’s around and now you only hit things when you have to.”

“Yes,” Aveline said, signaling the barmaid for another drink, “I suppose that’s true.”

“He seems so nice, and kind, and generous,” Merrill said. “Is he generous? When you’re together?”

“When we’re together?” Aveline seemed confused. “Together as in…”

“As in: in bed together. He must be a very good lover.”

Aveline spat out her ale on the table. She turned bright red and glowered at Merrill. Merrill could feel her own cheeks flushing.

“I said something wrong didn’t I?” she stammered, looking at the floor. It had been so long since she had been relaxed around Aveline and she forgot how private she was. The problem with remembering what you were aloud to talk about with people was that everyone was different. Isabella and even Brennan were much happier to talk about things like this.

Aveline didn’t immediately respond and the silence stretched on for an eternity. Merrill wished the floorboards would crack open and drop her into the basement. That way she wouldn’t have to figure out what she needed to say next.

“Say Daisy,” Varric said. “Where is Padfoot tonight?”

“Oh back in the Alienage I suppose,” Merrill said, thankful to have anything else to talk about. “Probably making sure none of the demons snuck in to eat the elven children in their sleep.”

Noll was still not entirely ready to treat Aveline and Hawke as friends, and Merrill didn’t understand why. Aveline was so protective of all her friends and Hawke was one of the nicest most interesting people she knew.

“You know what?” Merrill said. “I think we should have a party in the Alienage!”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Hawke asked, joining the conversation now.

“Absolutely,” Merrill said. “We should have a birthday party for me with all my friends! It will be marvelous.”

“I’m not sure a party in the Alienage with the Captain of the Guard is the best idea,” Aveline said.

Merrill was worried that all her friends would never get along! This must be how Hawke felt all the time. Aveline was angry with her because she was stupid and said stupid things without thinking. She almost had a solid group of friends together but it was all falling apart. Merrill burst into heavy tears that blocked her vision completely. Her body was overtaken by deep wracking sobs.

“I… just… wanted…. A… happy birthday,” she wailed.

“It’s alright Daisy,” Verric said. “Aveline would be more than happy to come to your birthday party. Right?”

“Right,” Aveline said.

“R-really?” Merrill asked.

“Really,” Aveline said.

“And.” Merrill felt snot about to drip out her nose and sniffed. “And you’ll bring Donnic too, right?”

“Yes,” Aveline said. “Donnic will also come to your birthday party.”

“Oh that’s wonderful,” Merrill said. She leapt to her feet in delight and the Hanged Man started spinning around her out of control. 

“Weeeeeeee!,” she squealed. The room spun faster and faster until the ground rushed up to meet her and everything went black.


End file.
